The ultimate objective of the project is the elucidation at the molecular level of those processes involved in, the transport and control of transport of sugars and sugar-phosphates across the cell membrane. During the current year we had the following goals: 1) Characterization of the genetics of the hexose-phosphate transport system, construction of diploid strains and isolation of temperature-sensitive mutants. 2) Examination of the fate of C14-glucose-6-phosphate-P32 to establish the pathway of hexose-phosphate transport. 3) Investigation of the control of glucose transport by hexose-phosphates. 4) Comparison of the energy-coupling of the transport of hexose-phosphates with one driven directly by ATP. 5) Determination of the distribution of hexose-phosphate transport among various bacteria.